


Dirty Talk

by Luxes



Series: Noblemen [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Fin Play, M/M, Nooks, Power Bottom Eridan, Sollux is a conniving asshole, Tentabulges, Troll Anatomy, they do it on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxes/pseuds/Luxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't want any of that,” he says, folding the paper and sticking it in his back pocket. “I want to touch your fins.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> chronologically, this takes place before "A Little Bit of Your Love". somebody wanted to see how this pairing would play out in this 'verse, but i got side tracked and ended up writing smut of the idiots fricking for the first time.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?”

You glare up at Sollux from your desk, stopping mid sentence in the book you were currently reading. You weren't sure if you heard this douchebag correctly.

“I asked if I could touch your fins. Are you deaf?” He repeats with a slight lisp, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay, aside from the fact that this is the most ludicrous shit I've ever heard come outta your mouth, why don't you just go ask Fef? She's your matesprit, I don't see any reason why she wouldn't let you fondle her fuckin' love handles, as disgustin' as that sounds.” You rest your chin in your hand, raising an eyebrow. Sollux was recently promoted to Gold Mage by Feferi and he practically lived in her quarters. They had more than enough time to experiment before Feferi had become Empress. Although it had been a while since you saw the two of them together, you were sure the other man already knew what fin stimulation was and what the soft tissue felt like. You and Feferi had similar genetic makeup, although her fins were bigger than yours.

“FF says she doesn't really feel anything when they're touched because her fins are so big. Like, a defense mechanism sort of thing? And GZ's are so small they're basically like regular troll ears. But she says yours are a lot different from hers. So I want to touch them. It's for science. You're a science guy, right?” He states so matter of factly that you have to roll your eyes at how idiotic it sounds.

“No thanks. Although I'm flattered you want to face fuck my sea dweller parts, I'm goin' to have to deny. As if I want your grubby peasant claws on me anyway.” You close your book and stand, taking it with you as you slip passed Sollux. “Now if you don't mind, I have some work I need to get done. I've got a moirailegence to patch up because a' you.” You exit the room, leaving the door open as a silent suggestion for Sollux to leave. You open your book and continue down the hall, reading the pages as you make your way to Karkat's respiteblock. He'd probably be able to help you out.

All the rooms of Nobles and Royalty in the castle are on the same floor, the second to highest with Feferi's being at the top along with her Handmaiden's.

Your matesprit's block is at the other end of the level next to the staircase that heads to the Handmaiden's quarters (yours is by the stairs that go to Feferi's), so it's a bit of a walk. Not that you mind because you get a bit more reading done, swerving out of the way of some trolls on your way there. When you finally reach his door you give it two firm knocks, leaning against the wall while you wait. Your fins twitch for a fleeting moment and you look up, observing the hallway. You feel like somebody is watching you, but there's no one around except you.

“Hello?” Karkat calls from the door as he opens it and you smile, looking down at the shorter male and greeting him with a small wave. “Oh, hey fish breath. Do you need something?” He closes his eyes and leans towards you expectantly and you meet him halfway, pecking his lips lightly. He lets a small smile paint his features for a brief second before he clears his throat, returning to the ever persistent frown that he keeps on for show.

“Yeah, I got this new book that I've been readin' an' I think Fef will like it, but she ain't really speakin' to me right now… I was wonderin' if you could help me think a' how to go about makin' amends with her?” He sighs and scratches his head, staring at the book in your arms.

“You're hopeless. Let me see it.” You hand over the book and he turns, backing into you for support as he leans against you. He's so short that you can fold your arms over the top of his head, resting your cheek in your forearms. He takes his time getting cuddly against your abdomen before titling his head up nuzzling your arms out of the way. “Hey, asshat, look at me.” You blink and part your arms, resting them on his shoulders. He pushes himself onto his tippy toes and plants a kiss onto your chin, making you blush. He then lifts a hand, tickling behind one of your fins and making it flutter. “You're lucky you've got a pretty face. Here, let's go over this in my block. I think I've got some other things you could let her borrow. Just make sure I get them back.” He says, stepping away from you and into his room.

“You're the best, Kar.” You chime, following after him giddily.

### 

Karkat gave you some movies to take back, one about a troll that crash lands on an alien planet and makes best friends with the young female and her lusi, and another about a fish trying to find its offspring after it gets kidnapped. Both touching stories that Feferi would probably like to watch with you. You spent a good while talking about your feelings and the other man's trip coming up to the next planet for negotiations, so you're going to have to plan out how you're going to send him off. You were probably going to have to send Kanaya with him for back up in case things got messy. You'd ship Sollux off to go, but Feferi would probably give you all kinds of shit for it and you didn't want to be worse off with her than you already were. And speaking of which...

Your huskphone begins to go off in your pocket, buzzing and chirping wildly. “Ugh, shit.” You curse and balance the items in your grip over one arm as you reach in and pull the thing out, pressing the receive button. A little hologram of Feferi's face pops up, looking troubled. “Uh, hey, Fef.” You greet her meekly, staring at her little pink pixelated face.

She gives you a sheepish smile, fiddling with one of her large, feathery earrings. “Hey, Erifin. I've got a meeting coming up in a few hours, but I can't reach Sollux on his holo-speaker or Trollian. Could you Eel-iver the message for me?” She asks, trying to look friendly.

You grimace slightly, sighing. You can't really refuse. “I suppose I can do that for you.” You grumble lowly and she makes a happy chirp. “Hey, Fef, I've been meanin' to ask… Do you think we could, you know, schedule a pale-date or somethin'? I mean, w-well, what I'm tryin' to say is that Kar lended me some movies I think you'd like, an' I wanted to know if you'd… watch 'em with me? As my friend?” You blink nervously as you stare at other things in the hall, failing to look casual.

She doesn't respond right away, and it makes a rock form in your stomach. When you look at her again, she's smiling widely, tears practically in her eyes. “Oh, Eridan, I'd love to catch a movie with you! We can glub as much as you'd like after, too. I miss you. I want us to be moray-eels again, but… I think it's something we need to build again together. Slowly.”

You nod furiously, practically dropping the book in your hand. “Y-Yeah, a' course, Fef. That sounds great. Like, really, you have no fuckin' idea how fintastic that sounds to me.” Her eyes shine brightly at your pun and she giggles, wiping under her goggles with the back of her wrist, sniffling.

“Alright. Great. Glub! I'll get in touch with you at another time so we can schedule. I've got some business to take care of and then that meeting later, so make sure Sollux gets his lazy butt up here. It starts at sundown.” You nod and bid Feferi a farewell, hanging up and putting your phone away. This was awesome. So awesome.

You cough and try to settle yourself down, returning to a stony expression. You didn't want Sollux to see you looking happy and then piss all over your parade with his obnoxiousness. You stop by your block to drop off the items before you head to the mages. It's halfway between yours and Karkat's, so you don't have to walk super far. Not that you really mind – you need the exercise after spending all day doing paperwork for the troops.

When you reach Sollux's door you bang loudly on it, tapping your foot. There's no answer, so you decide to let yourself in. It's not like he hasn't done the same to you a thousand times anyway. You enter the respiteblock and close the door, spotting him sitting at his desk and playing some hand held grub device with his knees pulled to his chest.

“Sup.” He says casually, not looking up from his game. You frown and march over to the desk, leaning against it with your hands on the surface. 

“Fef wants you at the meetin' with her later. Starts at sundown. An' why don't you answer when I knock? You're supposed to be my bodyguard but you sure seem to do a shit job at it.” You narrow your eyes at him, scowling.

He glances up at you from whatever he's doing before putting his legs down and standing, striding across the room to put his game on one of the honey comb towers, watching the worker bees buzz around it happily and sit on the thing, coating it in yellow syrup. His room smells sickly sweet and you hate it. There are hives in every corner and a bunch of white boards with equations written on them. He's got several computers littering the place and two husktops by his recuperacoon. “You call that knocking? It sounded like you were having a fist fight with the door. Who needs a bodyguard when you can literally pulverize anything into a heap of dust?” He says, turning around and making his way over to you. You notice he's got his jacket tied around his waist and you scrunch your nose, reaching out to grab the sleeve dangling from his hip in a knot.

“You're gonna ruin your fuckin' clothes like that, nasty slob. Ara put a lot of thought into what your uniform should look like.” He slaps the thing out of your grip and bares his fangs at you.

“Don't fucking touch it. It's not like the tailor can't just make more, anyway. You rip your shit up all the time when you go out onto the fields to fight, so that makes you a damn hypocrite.” He replies crossly, nearly hissing. Instinctively, your fins bristle and flare out dangerously. You haven't been here for 10 minutes and you're already getting riled up by his attitude.

Something seems to glint in his eyes when he sees your fins and a flash of red and blue spark from his temples. He glares at you, scowling, and you feel your blood pusher cringe in your chest cavity. “Don't even think about it, Sollux.” You warn, seething. “You do _not_ want to start with me today.” If you didn't know any better you'd say he was trying to pursue a rivalry in your black quadrant, but the last time you suggested such a thing to him he almost looked sick. Sollux and you did almost everything kismesis should, but you never consummated anything or made things official. He was just never interested. 

He frowns and steps towards you, and you brace yourself, ready to throw down.

But he doesn't hurt you. In fact, he doesn't do _anything_ , and that's probably what makes your stomach break into somersaults. He leans towards you, and for a moment you think he's going to kiss you, but instead he continues passed your head and peers over your shoulder, reaching for something on his desk. You can feel the remnants of his psionics tickle your skin, the hair on the back of your neck standing on edge. He pulls back and looks at you, pressing a sheet of paper into your chest. You don't realize you're holding your breath until you flinch, coming back to your senses and looking down at the thing he's just handed you. It's a form that's been signed by Kanaya, a contract for the next voyage and her agreement to escort the Threshecustioner.

“Got it signed. KK asked me to do it for you.” He says, unwrapping the jacket from his hips and using his powers to set it on his chair neatly. You're about to say thank you before he pulls the thing out of your hands, waving it back and forth. “You'll get this on one condition,” he starts, grinning, and your feelings of resentment return. You knew it was too good to be true. Sollux never just did anything for free for you. He was probably going to make you buy him some expensive piece of hardware again for his computers, that Feferi _rightfully_ declined because it was shit for gaming and wasting resources on.

“I'm not buyin' anythin' for you again, Sol. An' I can't ask the chef to bake you a cake big enough to stuff a troll in it 'cause last time they thought you were plannin' on puttin' Fef in there an' it got her all kinds a' bad press.” You state, hands on your hips.

“I don't want any of that,” he says, folding the paper and sticking it in his back pocket. “I want to touch your fins.”

You blink incredulously at him, slapping a hand over your face. “Seriously?” You ask and he nods eagerly. You look off to the side for a moment, mulling over it. You could just get Kanaya to sign a copy of the paper yourself, but that meant going down through Terezi and Nepeta's quarters… You didn't know what was up with Nepeta and Feferi, but the two of them were close and you were sure the feline obsessed woman would claw your face off if she saw you. And then Terezi would just encourage her and yell stuff about justice and put you on fucking trial and it would've been a whole big mess. You suppose you could put up with a minute of clumsy face touching compared to that.

You groan and look at him, backing up against the worktable and sitting on the edge, your hands resting at your sides. “Just make it fast, an' don't fuckin' rip anythin' or I'll cut your fingers off. An' don't linger too long, they get… sensitive.” You instruct, grumbling lowly.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, your _highness_. I'll keep that in mind.” He mocks, walking closer to you and slowly reaching out. You breathe in and glare at Sollux right in the eyes before averting your gaze, your shoulders going tense. He examines them for a moment, muttering something about how he can kind of see through the violet tissue between the tendons, sounding almost fascinated. You suppose to regular land trolls, they are. Yours are nothing like Feferi's, but you suppose they're elegant in their own way, being one blood caste down from hers. You've got regular ears just like any other troll, but the spine comes out from the lobes and cartilage around the edges and ear-hole, which is what makes the exterior move with the fins whenever they react to your environment.

They twitch slightly when Sollux's fingers brush against them, pressing against the sides of your head. He makes some sort of intrigued sound and pushes his thumb carefully over the base of the margin and cups the membrane carefully in between his fingers. You take in a shaky breath, shuddering at the feeling, and set your jaw. You clear your throat a bit, trying not to let it get to you. You were most sensitive on your fins and gills more than anywhere else, and letting another troll play with them like this could be considered a form of submissiveness. That was just what you needed, Sollux Captor mocking you about how you were a slobbering mess and making fun of you for getting worked up over nothing but a curious observation. He'd never take your feelings seriously.

He gently fans them out in his palms, trailing up the radials with his finger tips, and your breath hitches. It sends another shiver down your spine and you bite your bottom lip, knitting your eyebrows as you begin to bounce your leg. You can feel your cheeks heating up. “O-Okay, I think w-we're just about done here.” You stutter out, moving to stand, but Sollux tightens his grip on your earlobes instead. You yelp and stumble as he roughly forces you to sit back down.

“I'm not finished. A deal's a deal, ED.” He states flatly, his psionics sparking from his hands and to your ears, trickling down your neck. He resumes massaging your fins and you swallow hard, shifting uncomfortably as you rub your knees together.

“I-I'm bein' serious. St-Stop...” You raise your hands and put them on his forearms, trying to push him off, but you're starting to go all noodly. You realize that letting him touch your weakest parts was probably a really bad idea. He's never going to let you live this down, but you can't help that it feels good. Your fins begin to flutter and droop as you close your eyes, cheeks burning violet. “Mmn...” A small whimper escapes you and you close your mouth tightly, trying not to overreact, but he doesn't let up.

Something hot and wet presses against your right margin and you gasp, snapping your head away. Sollux releases it and forces your knees apart with this hand, sliding between your legs as he begins kissing the thin tissue, using his other hand to continue rubbing your left fin. He doesn't let you pull away from him. “S-Sol...” You wince, beginning to pant. He makes a low, snarling sound as his fangs brush against the cartilage, tickling your nerves and making you flinch. A heat builds up in your abdomen as he begins to press against your chest, making you lean back until you're laying on his desk, legs on either side of his hips. It's hard to breathe and you move to undo your jacket so your gills can air out, but he stops your movements with his psychics, forcing your arms back and pinning them to the worktable.

“I like you much better this way.” He growls into your ear, his voice low and smug. You start to understand where this is going now by his tone, but you can't fight him back the way you are. You reluctantly moan as he grinds his crotch against yours, feeling yourself arch into him. You're shamefully weak and submissive, unable to reciprocate his challenges, but he seems to be enjoying your position a lot more than you are. Even so, you can still feel your underwear beginning to dampen with material the more he touches and rocks his body against yours.

It's actually kind of embarrassing because you can feel his bulge through his pants, hard and moist, but yours hasn't bothered to come out. Anatomy pissed you off sometimes. When in submission the body prepared the nook for penetration, and when in dominance the bulge would unsheathe. It was the same for females and males. Kismesis were usually a back and forth kind of deal, normally presenting both to each other until one troll backed down. But here you laid, all nook and no bulge because Sollux was fucking playing with your fins and forcing you into the bottom role. What a God damn cheater. This was how he planned on breaking you in. “F-Fuckin' sucks.” You mumble out between grunts and the other troll snickers, slipping his hand down the front of your pants.

“ _This_ seems to say otherwise.” He drags his tongue down your radials and his fingers glide over the lips of your nook, becoming slick with pre-cum. You gasp as he thumbs the nub of your sheathed bulge, sliding a finger into your entrance. Your hips jolt when he begins stroking the walls, pulling a high moan out of you. He adds a second digit and curls his fingers, searching, and you can feel more of your material spilling out as he rubs the inside of your nook, pushing against a sensitive spot that makes your muscles tense. “Feels good, doesn't it ED?” He mouths against your ear and you mewl, refusing to answer him.

You can feel him smirking and he finally releases your arms from his psychics, but you can't do anything more then grip the edge of the desk above your head like you're hanging on for dear life. Even when he leaves your fins to start undoing both of your pants, you don't let go. Instead you watch him, cautiously, getting a glimpse of what he's packing. He's got two sheathes unlike other trolls, but only one bulge is out, dripping with golden fluid. “They like to take turns.” He quips, noticing you staring, and your cheeks flush as you glare up at him.

“Take turns as in…?” You raise an eyebrow, wondering what he means by that.

Sollux makes a thoughtful hum as he pulls your pants off, dropping them onto the floor. “Not in the same session, if that's what you're asking. I could if I wanted to, though. Just takes a bit of coaxing.” He then lifts one of your legs and slings it over his shoulder, getting in close to you as he hugs it against his chest with one arm, using his other hand to steady himself on the table.

“W-What the fuck do you think you're doin'?” You gape at the strange position. It doesn't hurt, but it's sort of weird; leaves you bare and open for everybody and their damn lusi to see what you've got going on down under.

“I have this one fantasy of you getting fucked on a desk, and now I'm trying to recreate it. It's hot.” He says bluntly, rubbing his bulge against your nook. You shudder, panting softly as he teases the entrance and watches your lips turn honey colored with his material.

“...You're a pervert.” You mumble and he simply shrugs, pressing his tip into your nook. “Ah...” You close your eyes and brace yourself. Your nook doesn't have any issues stretching to adjust around Sollux's bulge, taking at least half of his length in one push. He pulls back before thrusting in again, groaning, and you take him all the way down until he's flush against your skin. “St-Stay like that, for a minute.” You reach out with one hand, gripping his available shoulder. Sollux leans towards you and complies with your request, nipping the side of your mouth. It causes your leg to bend higher and he slips further inside of you, making you to gasp. “Okay… now start grindin'.” You command, bucking into him, and he sputters. Sollux does as you say, grinding against your hips, and you let out a long moan. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, just like that. Put your disgustin' mustard colored dick to good use, Sol.”

“Holy _shit_ , ED, do you kiss your lusus with that mouth?” He breathes out, trying not to chuckle as he continues. He begins to work up a pace, thrusting into you and rolling his hips with each push. You throw your head back against the desk and arch into him, matching his movements. 

“I do a lot of things with my mouth, Captor. I could show you sometime.” You pant, and you swear you can feel him throb inside of you after saying that. You're nearly grinning at his reactions. You might not be the one on top, but you sure as hell can act like it. You'll call this revenge for him fucking around with your fins and forcing you into being bottom. What an asshole. He squeezes his hand around your thigh as he begins thrusting harder into you, breathing heavily, and you wonder if the trolls on the floor below can hear the desk clattering. You tilt your head and nudge Sollux's cheek with your nose, grabbing his attention enough for you to catch his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging him into a kiss. He moans against your lips and you release the table with your other hand so you can grab his hair, clanking your fangs against his with a low snarl. Sollux responds back with a growl of his own, running his forked tongue over your gums.

“And you called _me_ a pervert.” He murmurs into you, groaning with another roll of his hips. He rubs against that sweet spot inside of you with his bulge and your fins flutter haphazardly against your head while you release a high moan, pulling him closer to you. You try and tilt your hips up as best as you can in this position, pulling him into another fierce kiss. Sollux removes his hand from the table and presses it into your free leg, massaging your inner thigh before looping your knee around his forearm to help you. “Eridan,” He gasps, brow knitting.

You can feel yourself getting close, and by how his thrusts are starting to speed up you can guess that Sollux is too. “Mmn, you like fuckin' my nook, don'cha _Sol-lux?_ Bet it feels better than your matesprits.” You make sure to enunciate his name quite clearly as you moan it softly on purpose, and he shudders, cursing quietly in an adorable, tiny voice. You put both of your hands around his horns, yanking them and forcing him to tilt his head. “You don't deserve to come inside a' me, fuckin' low blood scum.” His breathing becomes ragged as you drag your tongue over his jawline, sucking on a patch of yellow tinted skin on his neck and biting into it. You make sure to leave a thick mark so that everybody knows what you did, and that it's your fangs that were in his flesh. No one elses. 

“Next time I'm gonna- Hn! Fuck your seed flap and make sure you can't talk shit.” He pants, smirking. “Your lips would look better around my cock.” Sollux buries his head into the crook of your neck and latches onto your skin with his fangs, returning the favor. He sucks hard on your skin, digging his large fangs into it and pulling a groan out of you before releasing it with a wet pop. 

It doesn't take much longer before you can feel a pressure building up behind your nook, and a white light dances over your vision. “S-Sol, I forgot to… warn you- Oh, fuck... I-” You begin to moan louder now, your walls tightening around his bulge. He catches your lips in another kiss, swallowing all of your sounds as you come while you accidentally clench his bulge inside of you. Everything is about ten times wetter than before and he hisses, getting trapped inside of your nook, unable to move. You forgot to warn him about the death grasp that is a male violet blood's clasp. This is why Vriska never liked topping you.

“Fuck, ED, I can't...” He stammers, shimmying his waist nervously, and you're already working on a solution in your head, sliding your leg down from his shoulder so both of them are around his elbows. You lick your lips, gripping the desk for support again as you begin grinding your hips against his, rolling them in a way that has you pumping him inside you. His body stiffens and his expression is almost laughable, completely caught off guard. “ _Shit shit shit shit_ , oh my _God_ what the fuck are you _made_ of?” He crumbles onto your chest weakly as you let out a laugh. You're still sensitive from coming but you can hold out for another minute while you pleasure Sollux.

He's gripping your hips helplessly and climaxing in seconds, trying to smother his cries into your jacket. He doesn't attempt to move, nor does he seem to have the energy to. Which is good for you, you suppose, but you're dripping material onto his desk and floor and you'd like to not be soaked anymore. Once you've sufficiently caught your breath and your clasp retracts, you sit up, letting the fluids leek onto his worktable. “Don't ever fuckin' touch my fins again. This relationship is officially too black for that shit.” You warn him, jostling your legs so he gets the hint to move his arms. He unwinds them from his elbows and you wince as you lower your legs onto the desk, thighs aching. “Hope that lived up to your expectations, piss blood.”

He sighs contentedly and stands up straight, massaging his lower back. “It was _way_ better than what I expected. Does your nook always do that?” He asks and you raise an eyebrow, nodding. He gets this stupid look on his face, like he's just discovered a secret, before he puts both hands on your shoulders. “We need to be doing this, like, all the time.”

You grumble and roll your eyes, dragging your hands down your face. "You're ridiculous. I'm goin' to take a shower." You slide down from the desk and scoop up your discarded clothing, making your way passed Sollux's many computer servers and into the ablution block so you could rinse off.

### 

"I think you've got something on your neck..." Feferi blinks as she pulls down the collar of your jacket. You freeze, completely forgetting about the marking that Sollux left on you. She stares intensely at it, and you know exactly what she's thinking. Her expression is blank. Unmoving. Distant. The air is thick and cold and you have no idea what to say.

"Um... W-Well, you see..." You begin, but she slaps the thing back over your neck and backs away, grabbing your movies from the couch and shoving them into your arms. "No, wait, Fef, c'mon! Are you seriously mad!?" She shoves you to the exit, remaining silent. "Please, talk to me or somefin'. This is so unsettlin'." You plead with her as she pushes you out the door.

"No! You are not allowed to use the fish puns yet. I'm going to have a _long_ glub with Sollux about this!" And then she slams the door in your face.

You bang your forehead against it, letting out a pathetic sound in frustration. A whistle comes from behind you and you slowly turn, staring at Aradia Megido across the hall as she spins a cane in her hand. "Wow, not even 5 minutes and you're back in the dog house. I guess that's what happens when you fuck your best friends matesprit, even if he _is_ your kismesis now." She chides and you slap a hand over your face, whining.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
